Cache Cache
by gamyclub
Summary: Pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, Étane fait son possible pour survivre. Plusieurs fois, il échappe à la mort, la chance lui souriant. Il rencontrera sur son chemin un colonel allemand. Avertissement : M x M ! Yaoi fiction!


_**Titre :**__ Cache-Cache_

_**Auteures **__: Écrit : Ki Liam, Idées : Kyra, DarkAngel, Ki Liam._

_**Correction :**__ Kyra_

_**Version anglaise :**__ Hide and Seek, traduit par DarkAngel._

_**Résumé :**__ Pendant la deuxième guerre, Étane, un jeune juif de Pologne fait tout pour survivre. La chance lui sourit plusieurs fois, mais, après avoir trouvé une cachette sur, il tombe sur un colonel allemand … M x M /YAOI/_

_**Inspiration :**__ Inspiré du film Le pianiste de Roman Polanski, mais retouché a notre façon. Les personnages ne sont pas les mêmes, seulement leur statut et leur rencontre sont semblable. _

_Cache-Cache_

Prologue

Courir, toujours courir. Non, je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Je dois continuer, je ne dois pas laisser tomber. Il faut aller plus vite, il faut passer par-dessus la douleur. Non, je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Il faut que je vois, il faut que je le vois. Je dois savoir si tout va bien. En fait, je veux simplement me retrouver à ses cotés à nouveau. Je veux retourner dans ses bras. Même si il a mal, je le serrerai contre moi. C'est peut-être bien égoïste de ma part, mais je ne peux pas me retenir, car c'est lui.

Courir, toujours courir. Non, je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Il faut que j'arrive à mon but, plus je suis près de lui, mieux mon cœur ira. J'aperçois, la fin de ma course, la course contre la montre, contre la folie. La course de toute une vie, de l'amour. Parce que je ne peux imaginer vivre sans lui. Parce que c'est lui qui m'a permis de me redresser et aujourd'hui, c'est pour lui que je suis près à me jeter devant les voitures, à dépasser tout le monde, c'est pour celui qui ma remit sur pied, celui qui m'a sauvé. Non seulement il est mon héro, non seulement il est mon idole, mais il est l'entièreté de mon âme, il est celui que j'aime.

Courir, toujours courir. Je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Même si j'en vois bientôt la fin. Je la vois et je me sens si léger. Enfin, je pourrai arrêter de pleurer seul, je pourrai lui avouer ce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de formuler depuis cette journée où j'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer. Même si au début, je prenais tout ceci comme un malheur, je me rends compte que je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux que lui. Je me rends bien compte que sans lui, avoir survécu aurait été inutile. Je vis pour lui, je vis pour quelqu'un. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de savoir qu'il fait son possible pour lutter la mort, pour moi. Absolument rien.

Courir, toujours courir. Je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Même si j'y suis, même si devant moi se tient la porte qui nous sépare. Même si je tremble, même si mon cœur semble se briser sous la peur. Qu'est ce qui m'attends, qu'est ce que je vais voir de l'autre coté. J'ai peur, de me retrouver face à un drap blanc, couvrant son visage. J'ai peur aussi, de voir, une femme se tenant à son chevet. J'ai peur, mais si j'ai autant couru, c'est pour être près de lui, faire face aux obstacles. Peut importe ce qui m'attends, lentement, il me faut ouvrir la porte. L'entendre grincer, sentir mes membres se tendent.

Arrêter, s'arrêter enfin. Je m'arrête pour lui. Enfin, poser mes genoux sur le sol. Entendre le souffle lent qu'il émet. Voir les bandages qui couvrent sa tête, voir les câbles qui le font vivre. Je voudrais en être un. Être le plus gros, le plus fort, celui directement relié à son cœur, être le soutient qu'il m'a apporté en retour. Je veux être pour lui, ici et maintenant, ce qu'il a été pour moi, là-bas et avant. Devant son sommeil profond, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, seulement tenir sa main, fermé les yeux, reprendre le souffle de ma folle course, le regarder, attendre un mouvement, un seul, pour tout lui dire tous les sentiments que je porte à son égard.

_**Ki Liam**__ : Bon, le prologue est fait ! _

_**DarkAngel :**__ Humf, faut que je traduit ça ?_

_**Kyra :**__ Il a fallu que je corrige ça aussi …_

_**Ki Liam :**__ What ? __C'était pas si pire que ça … _

_**DarkAngel et Kyra :**_* tousse *

_**DarkAngel :**__ Imite moi pas _

_**Kyra :**__ Je t'ai pas imi…_

_**DarkAngel :**_* regard qui fait peur, lui fait un petit sourire sadique*_ Oui … ?_

_**Kyra :**_* la peur se voit dans ses yeux *_ hiii Je vais dessiner !_

_**Ki Liam**__ : Bonne jument, bonne !_

_**DarkAngel :**__ * regarde Ki Liam et craque ses doigts *_

_**Ki Liam :**__ Je … ! Je vais écrire le chapitre 1 ! _

_**DarkAngel :**_* Petit sourire, s'installe les jambes croisées *_ Ah, que j'aime être la boss .._

Dans un endroit très profond dans la terre, sous une montagne de roche, des bombes tout autour d'eux, une armée de la plus grande importance.

_**Kyra :**__ Faut chavirer la barque, on va pas se faire manipuler toute notre vie._

_**Ki Liam :**__ Tu as raison, faut préparer l'assaut ! _

**Et n'oubliez pas, on aime les reviews ( : …**


End file.
